A Twist of Fate
by death450
Summary: custom lore on Twisted fate as a child in the streets of biglewater


Twisted fate looks around the casino with a grin as the other people at the table glare at him slightly astonished and very annoyed "how did a little runt like you win?" as twisted fate draws in all the chips on the table and begins to stand "just luck that's all" and TF smiles as he walks away and exchanges the chips for money at the counter. But the man wasn't done yet, gangplank the others call him "you… you will regret taking my money" but TF ignores him thinking it as a just another empty threat and walks out the door

Twisted fate takes the long way home as to not attract attention to his large bag of gold or a thief or other petty criminal may steal it. But when he arrives back at his house and enters through the door and says "mother, father! I won quite the jackpot at the casi- mother? Father!" TF spots his parents lying on the floor bleeding to death out of multiple lacerations across the stomach and back and rushes to their aid trying to help but his mother has already passed away and his father in his last breaths says "it was… the pirates… there were too many… I'm sorry… it was gangplank… Malcolm will help you…" as his father dies in his arms TF begins to cry tears of sadness mixed with fury and then a bright flash and searing heat that descends his world into darkness

Twisted fate wakes up with his home in in burning splinters lying around him and as he tries to stand up to see if he can salvage anything a piercing pain runs up his leg and he realises that the force of the explosion has snapped his knee and the pain causes him to black out again. After an unknown amount of time TF wakes up and the world is pitch black the fires gone out and he just lies on the floor for a moment remembering his father final words. Malcolm will help you, who is Malcolm? TF wonders as tears began to form in his eyes again as he remembers his father dying in his arms and he swears vengeance against gangplank no matter the cost. "The damn pirate must have left a gunpowder barrel on a fuse" TF mutters to himself. TF begins to try and crawl ignoring the pain in his knee as he rests under a piece of charred wood and descends back into the realms of darkness.

Twisted fate wakes up from a nightmare filled sleep to see scavengers looting anything of value from the splinters of his house but with his broken leg he is unable to stop them. As he searches for any wood near him to use to support his leg he notices that his gold bag has been taken "what a wonderful series of unfortunate events…" TF picks up a charred plank of wood and rips off a piece of his shirt, which he uses to tie the wood to his broken leg and he slowly gets up enduring the piercing pain up his leg as he walks away from his splintered and charred wreck of a house. He steps on his broken leg and pain shoots up his leg causing him to collapse. TF slowly gets back up cursing at his leg and he ignores his pain as he tries to find a place of shelter

TF wanders the streets of bilge water for hours with no gold. No experience with surviving on the street and a broken leg. As night begins to descend TF takes shelter in an alleyway behind a bakery and as the owner is throwing away leftovers he takes pity on the young TF and hands him some of the leftover pastries and as TF is about to fall asleep a young man appears and greets TF "hello there Twisted I've hear of you. I'm graves, Malcolm graves" TF remembering his father's final words "my father mentioned you in his final words…" graves not surprised "yes I knew your father well… it's a shame such remarkable people died…" TF looks at graves "yes… who- who are you?" graves chuckles "Tobias or twisted fate as you call yourself… I am your brother" twisted fate shocked into silence for a moment "I… have a brother? You're my brother?" twisted fate looks almost sick "how have I not known… how have I not met you?!" at that graves looks grim "that's a long story… well you see we are half brothers… and that despicable pirate gangplank took me from our mother as a child… and treated me as a slave… but I escaped and in his anger gangplank killed my- our mother and your father…" twisted fate and graves sit there in silence for a few minutes lost in thought until TF breaks the silence "I… I thought I was the reason he was angry… I thought I indirectly killed my parents" graves is confused by this "how could you have possibly been responsible for your parents death?" TF looks at graves with a guilty expression on his face "I took quite a bit of money from gangplank when I defeat him in a casino and then mocked him as I left…" graves yawn and looks at TF with a tired look on his face "we should get some rest and discuss this more in the morning… brother" graves smiles at TF and lies down to rest and TF does the same


End file.
